Nota Escondida
by A - El Eloy
Summary: Todo había terminado luego de la Habilidad de volver todo a la normalidad de Ladybug, ¿Verdad?, Pues no. Aquel episodio de Amnesia no había sido borrado de la Existencia por Completo... Habia quedado una pequeño indicio, Y Adrien seria el encargado de descubrirlo. Ese Beso surgió por una Razón (Capitulo Oblivio).
1. Chapter 1

No había dudas, era su caligrafía, esa forma de abreviar las A era porque se trataba de la letra mas alegórica de su nombre; Por lo que no era algo tan diferente del todo. Aun así _"¿Como era que todo había terminado así en primer lugar?"_. El no lo sabia.

Tan solo había sido por casualidad el que revisara sus bolsillos, ahí encontró un pedazo de papel perfectamente doblado, en su interior, la escritura en cuestión _"¿En que momento lo habría escrito?" _Las dudas en su cabeza lo habían abandonado por la mas grande felicidad al descubrir por fin el misterio. De mas estaba decir la buena bronca que se había dicho así mismo por su inconmensurable ceguera en el pasado y ahora el que se enterara de aquella manera…

Miro nuevamente aquel trozo de papel en su mano para volver su mirada al Ladyblog. La imagen que se hallaba, y que supondría el "BOOM" en las cadenas de noticias por la próximas semanas, aparecía en la primera plana del sitio web.

Un Beso entre Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Adoraba cada maldito pixel de aquella fotografía _"¿Como culparlo?" _Era un sueño hecho realidad, quizás demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero lo era, había evidencia, y esta vez, se había enterado casi de inmediato y no como la vez de la entrevista catastrófica con la presentadora Nadja Chamack; Que incluso, hasta estos días, nadie se había tomado la molestia de aclararle el tiempo y procedencia de aquella otra imagen.

_"Burp"_

Su Kwami era un caso. Llevaba horas eructando dormido sobre aquella tabla de picar luego de haber devorado su ultimo pedazo de _Camembert_, o al menos así lo sentía el peculiar Mágico Ser.

Ya era tarde. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era el gran ventanal a sus espaldas así como el brillo de la pantalla de su computadora. La Luna llena estaba a su máximo esplendor esa noche. Algo sabia, sabia que esto lo cambiaba todo. Probablemente el maestro Fu se enfadaría si se enteraba lo que había pasado. Pero a final de cuentas, el se había enterado por el ataque de Akuma; De manera involuntaria, pero por un ataque al fin y al cabo así que era valido, no era trampa…

_"Parece ser que la habilidad de Ladybug de regresar todo a la normalidad no era tan perfecta después de todo"_

Desdoblo una vez mas la hoja en sus manos dejándose llevar por la alegría que aquellas palabras impresas de su puño le transmitía:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

_"Ladybug = Marinette"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Definitivamente la amaba, ahora mas que nunca. El saber quien era la chica de su corazón resulto mejor que cualquier expectativa.

Marinette era…

Dejo caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y, todavía consumido por la dicha, se permitió respirar aliviado mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente disfrutando del sentimiento. Pero entonces cayo en cuenta y una duda surgió.

-¿Es Luka…?- Susurro Adrien reabriendo sus ojos mientras en su cabeza resonaba aquellas tortuosas palabras.

_"Estoy enamorada de alguien mas"_

Ahora no estaba seguro de como la encararía esa noche.

* * *

**Dato curioso: Justo terminando esta escritura se me fue la Luz. Fue una suerte que estuviera lista esta… Digamos, escena extra, obviamente de la mente de su servidor.**

**Hablando en serio, mi inspiración, y me imagino que la de muchos, se catapulto a niveles estratosfericos con este capitulo. Definitivamente Thomas Astruc no bromeaba cuando hablaba sobre este con tanto animo. Cuanta razón tenia el cabrón jajaja. No seria raro ver que debido a **_**"Oblivio" muchos nuevos Fics nacerán para el universo de MLB. Bienvenidos serán.**_

**La única duda que me queda es si dejarlo así o darle una segunda, o incluso, tercera parte a esta historia. Háganme saber en los Reviews que, claro esta, me agradara recibir.**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi trabajo.**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Era cerca de la medianoche. Había aprovechado la soledad de la cocina para buscar un refrigerio nocturno. Las ventajas de vivir sobre una pastelería definitivamente eran las ideales para ella, una amante de los dulces. Sin embargo, no esperaba, o más bien rogaba, que la misma imagen y secuencia se continuarán repitiendo en aquella alcoba de tonalidades rosadas; Comenzaba a ser patético.

_"Toc" _

Su dueña llegaba a ser insuperable en uno de sus muchos episodios de exageración. Literalmente llevaba horas mirando el Ladyblog. Se había convertido en un singular patrón sus movimientos, Tikki podía dar fe de ello.

Todo consistía en una complicada operación de ritmo que, sin duda, era un arte el poder hacer aquello con relativa facilidad:

Mirar el Ladyblog, no dar creencia a lo que presenciaban sus ojos, balbucear incongruencias, sumirse en una negativa infantil, golpear dolorida frente contra escritorio, finalmente… Repetir el patrón; Y todo eso por una fotografía…

_"Toc"_

Su Kwami se encontraba cerca de ella, maravillada de la coreografía. Tan solo pudo respirar resignada. Entre su manitas sostenía un _Macaron_, una de sus muchas tentaciones. Lo tendría que comer luego, no había opción, la frente de Marinette comenzaba a pedir ayuda con desesperación _"¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado golpeándola?" "¿Unas dos horas?"_

Tikki lo habia visto venir, tendría que contarle lo que esperaba no contar. Respiro profundamente, contó hasta diez y avanzó.

-Marinette- Comenzó mientras se acercaba aterrizando en el teclado -No sirve que te sigas lamentando-

-Pero Tikki…- Masculló desganada sin desfusionar su frente de la madera. Ya la creía dormida en realidad.

_"Toc"_

-Yo lo recuerdo todo- Confeso la Moteada Criatura.

(...)

Por fin el golpeteo frente/escritorio había visto fin, ahora el panorama era otro. Asombro se reflejaba en los orbes azulados de la Franco-Asiática. Del otro lado, par azulado de serenidad de una Ser Milenario. Sería una noche larga…

-Ese beso sucedió por deseo de ambos- Dijo Tikki mientras preparaba toda su energía mental para explicarle, al parecer, el capricho que había tenido su Miraculous cuando quiso que ella no olvidará.

_"¿Otro error más de la famosa habilidad de arreglarlo todo?"_

Para la peli-azul solo podía significar una cosa: Nunca más podría a mirar a su compañero directamente a la cara.

Para peor, había patrullaje esa noche…

* * *

**Dato curioso: Sufrí un infierno para subir esto por parte de, una vez más, la energía eléctrica; Hablamos de sufrir 2 cortes de luz de 6 horas aproximadamente.**

**Pero… Hay buenas noticias y malas noticias.**

**Buenas: Ante el reclamo y aceptación de esta corta trama, tendrá una duración de 4/5 capítulos.**

**Malas: Debido a lo anteriormente mencionado, no hay fecha para el capítulo 3. Entre una semana o dos.**

**Y dejando el noticiero a un lado, solo me queda agradecer de todo corazón sus Reviews, especialmente los de **vane18porras **y **Chrushbut**. **

**Tambien una mención, por deseo propio, a **sonrais777**. Era una especie de meta mía que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, solo por azar, un Autor a quien he leído sus trabajos leyera uno de los míos. P.D: Adore tu Fic "Todo Por Ti". Sorry si no deje Review.**

**Entre otra cosas mas, espero que entiendan y que les agrade el rumbo de esta historia.**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

No tenía caso, el sonrojo de sus mejillas simplemente no cesaba en ella. Seguía sin entender cómo él podía actuar tan normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Era extraño. Esperaba a un compañero con el ego por los aires ante la dicha de tan anhelado deseo cumplido, en su lugar, Chat Noir tan solo se mantenía sereno y meditativo, como esperando respuesta a su silencio. Tan solo lo empeoraba.

Y es que, entre el estado de su compañero, y la confusión que estallaba dentro de ella, habían terminado en la cima de la torre Eiffel, sin haber realizado, ni siquiera, una mínima parte del patrullaje de esa noche; Solo estaban sentados en silencio.

_"Ese beso sucedió por deseo de ambos"_

Las palabras de Tikki no paraban de hacer eco en su conciencia. La historia que siguió luego de aquella oración había dejado su corazón en una encrucijada _"¿Qué diablos había pasado entre ella y él durante su episodio de amnesia?"_

No se atrevía a mirarlo. La imagen del Ladyblog e incluso la de Cupido Negro aparecían en su visión. Más aun después de la revelación de su Kwami devuelta en su habitación:

_"Sabes que por seguridad, no puedo decirte quién se esconde detrás de la máscara de Chat Noir. Pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que, más allá de la amnesia por parte de los dos, el resultado de su relación es la de un beso tomado con la madurez y sentimientos que eso implica"_

(...)

_"¿Que significaba?" "¡¿Y por que siempre tenían que explicarle todo de manera metafórica?!" "¿Acaso era una nueva moda?"_

Si su cabeza era una tormenta, ni imaginar su corazón. Por primera vez… parecía no estar completamente ocupado.

_Adrien… o Chat Noir… _

-Bonita vista. ¿No, M'Lady?-

De repente, su mente dejó de procesar, y tan solo, sonrojada, lo pudo observar. Esa sonrisa confianzuda, esos ojos que hipnotizaban, aquella cabellera Dorada y desarreglada… Su corazón la delató al latir desenfrenado.

El solo la observaba como siempre lo había hecho.

-Chat…- Susurro en un aliento quedando atrapada por su vision Esmeralda.

No podía negarlo, no más, tan solo una maldita oración y ya estaba a sus pies. No había forma absoluta que pudiera seguir engañándose a si misma.

Él, aquel gato de malas bromas, se había colado en su corazón.

Ella, aquel bichito valiente, siempre estuvo en el de él. Con o sin máscara…

El tiempo parecía detenerse, tan solo quedaban ellos, ignoraban todo alrededor; Olvidaron incluso donde se encontraban. Se acercaban, comenzaban a sentir la respiración de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Aquella fotografía de escándalo parecía condenada a repetirse, o eso creían…

Ella se retiró.

Ahora solo confusión reinaba el ambiente _"¿Que había sucedido?" _Sencillo, ella lo había recordado, a su forma civil.

-Debo irme- Masculló torpemente mientras se levantaba.

-P-pero- dijo atropelladamente poniéndose en pie tambien.

-Nos veremos luego-

-Espera, Ladybug…- El no lo podía comprender.

-Que pases buenas noches- Aquellos orbes azules continuaban sin mirarlo.

-¡Ladybug!-

-¡Hasta la próxima!-

-¡Marinette!-

Y ahí, entre ellos dos, las cosas no volverían a la normalidad.

* * *

**¿Como estan?. Wow en serio sabía que este episodio podía tardarse, pero no sabia cuanto… no es como si lo deseara.**

**Lamento la demora, pero deben saber que mi vida se encuentra en un estado de cambio masivo. Prácticamente… acabo de abandonar mi país. Venezuela ha llegado a lo más bajo de su historia, y yo, tan solo alguien que nació ahí, le tocó ver la transformación más desgarradora de su tierra. A todo ese dolor y confusión acompaña la devoción de seguir… Y es lo que trato.**

**De cualquier forma, no me gusta excusarme, y solo puedo decir que espero la demora valiera la pena. El próximo episodio tratare que sea dentro de, exactamente, una semana.**

**Lo único que me queda por hacer es saber que todos se encuentren bien, y que esta historia aún les agrade y les atrape tanto como a mi.**

**P.D: Ni siquiera he visto aun "Silencer" XS.**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Por primera vez, el más absolutos de los miedos la golpeó. Ahora todo quedaria marcado por un antes y un después luego del grito de su Nombre.

-Chat…-

Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar a su vez que sentia perder la voz.

Se sentia… descubierta.

_"¿Era algo malo?" _La verdad, podria decir que si, el dúo ahora se volvería más frágil, no en cuestión de camaradería, sino de los ataques que su enemigo podría impartir sobre ellos si de alguna manera se enteraba, incluso con la más mínima de las sospechas.

_"¿Como había sucedido?"_ Ella no lo sabía, su minino de alguna forma se había salido con la suya, o al menos esas parecian las intenciones.

_"¿Su Miraculous volvió a fallar en restaurarlo todo?"_ Empezaria a creer que su poder era una habilidad inútil si ese era el caso.

Al final, no tenía escapatoria, el encierro mental el que se encontraba difícilmente podía ser perturbado. Pensó a futuro. Luego miro hacia el pasado. Pensaba mucha cosas, la descarga de información era demasiado para su voluntad de continuar. No sabia que pensar en concreto, estaba hecha un lio. Aun así, una duda surgió:

_"¿Estaba decepcionado?" _

De todas las condenadas cuestiones que la consumían, esa era la que más le quemaba por dentro.

Ella seguía de pie ahí, con yo-yo aun en mano, mirándolo con deseo nulo, con una ilusion rota. Instintivamente su mano libre se posó en su pecho, sentía el corazón detenerse.

_"¿Le entristecía que no fuera lo que esperaba?" _

_"__¿Que fuera ella?" _

_"¿Por qué era eso lo que más le preocupaba?" _

_"¡¿Acaso no debía pensar en cuestiones mucho más_ importantes?!" El sabía su identidad.

Se sentía frustrada, no_…_ no sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento. Una lagrima rebelde rodo por su mejilla, era demasiado_…_

.

.

.

-Lo siento- Dijo simplemente. Esto la confundio aún más -Todo fue debido a esto- Confesó sacando aquel papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta. Obviamente, ella desconocía el contenido.

-Creo que ahora te entiendo mejor- Continuó -El que nuestras identidades permanecieran secretas, sin duda entiendo por que viene de ti, tu tienes mucho mas que perder que yo-

El panorama seguía siendo el mismo: la Torre Eiffel, parte más alta, separados hasta el punto que estaban cada uno en un extremo de la cúspide. Solo el viento daba el sonido cuando ninguno hablaba.

-No fue mi intención enterarme así, o al menos eso quiero creer porque_…_ la verdad, no lo recuerdo- El sufria tambien, sufria por ella.

-Y-y-yo…-

-El es… buen sujeto- Soltó de pronto -Aquella sincronía en la pista de hielo es algo que nunca había visto-

Ella no lo comprendió.

-Al menos se que me rechazabas por alguien mejor- La tristeza se detectaba en su tono, sus orejas de gato estaban caídas -También entiendo que esto responde a muchas dudas, especialmente cuando el Señor Dupain resultó Akumizado-

Seguía sin comprender_… _Peor, parecía que se acostumbraba.

-Pero quiero ser justo contigo, M'Lady_…_ Marinette- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella tomando confianza en su tono -Y pase lo que pase, independientemente de lo que pienses de mi, estare contigo en cualquier decisión que tomes- Sentenció para luego estirar su mano con aquel papel entre sus dedos. Papel que, de alguna manera, ella tomó.

Chat había saltado dejándola sola, aquella mirada que le dio antes de partir resultaba imposible de descifrar para ella. Esa sensacion de no saber que pensar seguia latente. Ya para que mas describir como se sentia_…_

-¿Por qué?- Mencionó a la noche ante el choque de emociones.

Seguía asustada, con mucho que procesar, pero había sido capaz de reparar del mensaje en mano. La conversacion sobre el fatidico beso basicamente nunca salio a flote. Había sido la razón de todo esto. Inconscientemente pensó que cuido aquel papel con cierto esmero.

Deshizo el doblez que contenía el enigma. Aquella hoja abierta por fin le daba la respuesta.

.

.

.

"_Marinette = Ladybug"_

.

.

.

De alguna forma, esto la reconforto. Había sido honesto.

Miro por donde había tomado rumbo, luego volvió su vista al papel. No podía culparlo, aun si lo había hecho aposta, aun si todo podia tonarse a lo peor.

Él no la abandonaria.

Apretó los dedos en el impreso, abrumada por la indecisión. Y ahí, tomándola por sorpresa, lo noto; No era un pedazo de papel perfectamente doblado, eran dos papeles, se superponían…

Miro la segunda hoja al retirar la primera de encima. Esta vez no fue una lágrima rebelde la que rodó por su mejilla, fueron muchas. A pesar de ser poco el contenido, ella reconocia la letra_…_

.

.

.

.

.

"Chat Noir _= Adrien"_

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora por fin podia entender una cosa. Él no se habia ido, habia huido_…_

* * *

**Eh… ¿Muy dramático? Con lo de reconocer su letra, recordemos que ella se quedo con el intento de poema que Adrien escribio (Capitulo de Cupido Negro).**

**Y bueno… no sé qué decir… **

**Primero. Nota a mi mismo: Nunca decir que podre actualizar en cierta fecha, parece que siempre es el dia que menos puedo hacerlo, como si fuera magia negra lo que hace que tal percance exista. Mi vida tiene tintes de eso.**

**Segundo: Gracias por la compresión. Juro que me sentí enternecido por su mensajes, especialmente con el de **laurenlmprincess**. Saludos :) y fuerza para Nicaragua.**

**Tercero: Espero que gozaran con el penúltimo capítulo. Si, solo le queda un peldaño más a esta escalera, quizás un Epílogo, pero muy, muy, en duda.**

**De mas solo me queda responder que todo esta bien en mi vida, aun con los cambios. En realidad, me encuentro ocupado en un trabajo temporal que, en el momento que escribo esto, ha destruido la sensación en mis manos. Durará hasta el viernes minimo, gracias trabajo HDP.**

**Oh sí, Adrien se refiere a Luka, por si alguien no agarro lo de la pista de hielo jajaja. (Sorry, pero no hay fecha para la próxima actualización. Solo puedo prometer que sera después de este Viernes 10/04/19 en adelante)**

**Y recuerden que son bienvenidos a dejar Review, eso siempre inspira.**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero, Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**¡Cuidense!**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dicen que, siendo lo más lógico, cuando caemos, en este llamado camino de la vida, es nuestro deber levantarnos y seguir a pesar de las heridas y del tiempo que estas se tomen en sanar. Pero son pocos los que saben la realidad, que hay heridas que no desaparecen…

Cicatrices, así las apodaban. Heridas que no terminan siendo más que un recuerdo, ya sea para bien o para mal, de nuestro tropiezo y constancia de nuestro error en la vida.

Son aquellas personas, las que poseen tal distinción, las que deben sufrir la hipocresía de esas molestas palabras. Palabras enfundadas por las personas menos conscientes del dolor de una herida de tal magnitud, herida que decide quedarse en nuestro cuerpo, apodado de esa estúpida manera.

"_La vida sigue…"_

Esa frase era correcta a pesar de todo. Pero cada persona era un mundo, distinto. Así era el caso de Adrien, su cicatriz lo marcaría en esta vida.

Literalmente llegó arrastrando los pies, de vuelta en sus aposentos. Se dejó caer rendido en el sofá blanco frente a su cama, su gesto retrataba la combinación del dolor, la tristeza… y la felicidad en un único gesto.

-Garras fueras- Masculló en un susurro liberando al gato de aquella escena y dejando atrás a un modelo ensoñado.

No era fácil de superar, de acuerdo, pero sabía que él podría, él… era Chat Noir… un Agreste…

Sin importar cuanto doliera en ese momento, ni la certeza de que Ladybug siempre viviría en sus recuerdos y en su sentir, solo como amiga, nunca como amada, él podría. No existirían palabras concisas para describir lo que es amar por mucho tiempo a alguien que estará en brazos de otro. Son cosas que sobrepasan al género e incluso nuestro razonamiento.

Si, el sería capaz de ver la hipocresía, porque él sería uno de los que entenderian la realidad.

El podría, ella sería feliz… y por ende, al final, él también.

Al tiempo, tiempo.

Plagg, un ser con incalculable edad, sabía esto. Por eso es que no dijo nada, tan solo le dio su espacio pero a la vez estaba para él. Claro, con Camembert a la mano.

El tan solo mantenía la cabeza alta, con dirección al techo, pero con los ojos cerrados y los brazos apoyados en el tope del respaldo. Meditaba…

No dormiría esa noche, así que ni intentarlo; Suerte que era la madrugada de un sábado. Descansaria de su apretada agenda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Probablemente pasó una hora. El se mantenía igual.

La cicatriz no estaba ni cerca de comenzar a sanar, tan solo su respiración y la mente en blanco ayudaban a su corazón. Era capaz de continuar sereno a estas alturas. La página de Ladybug… Marinette era una que no cerraria por lo pronto, no era capaz… aun.

"_¿Asi terminaria?"_

Las dudas del pasado siempre serian un obstáculo.

Sonrió…

Él podría, la cuestión era que no sabía cómo. Obvio, la persiguió por demasiado tiempo; Era más típico de lo que parecía en realidad.

Cuando triunfamos o fracasamos en una meta grande para nosotros… "_¿Que sigue?" _El bailaba en ese limbo.

Recordó las anécdotas que compartió con su madre, era normal buscar confort en los recuerdos y en nuestras enseñanzas de vida.

Juraría que estaba siendo transportado de vuelta a una de ellas, dejándose atrapar en las memorias, incluso podía sentir los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, en un cálido abrazo.

(...)

Curioso…

No recordaba que las manos de su madre fueran tan… pequeñas _"¿O enguantadas?" _No fue hasta que abrió los ojos nuevamente que descubrió que una intrusa se encontraba en su habitación.

-Chat Noir…- Dijo con una voz que trataba de ser melódica, pero que en el fondo, se denotaba su desesperación, al borde del llanto.

-Marinette…- susurro impactado al rostro con la máscara de lunares.

* * *

**No, no es el final, solo nos alargamos un capítulo más… eh… ¿Yay?**

**Fuera de eso, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, en verdad sentí que era necesario resaltar el dolor y los sentimientos rotos ante la incertidumbre, difícil de hacer sentir en palabras a mi parecer. Además, siento que este capítulo también va para nosotros, los que se podrían identificar con Adrien siendo rechazado por su amor más grande. A un amor que perseguiste por años… y que no terminó como quisiéramos. Al menos eso yo si lo vivi.**

**Disculpen si no es lo que esperaban, pero al menos ya todo queda listo para que nuestros dos tortolos Miraculous arreglen este desmadre de confusión de Oblivio y que le den el cierre a esta historia que me ha traído más de una alegría y una enseñanza.**

**Por ultimo, Mensaje para **Luna Aino**,** **que al parecer no leyó los mensajes de autor en los capítulos pasados donde claramente, al menos según yo, ****di pistas sobre mi nacionalidad… Venezolana XD.**

**Lo de la "Vistima" quizá nació en Chile, pero de que se hizo viral en las redes sociales se hizo jajajajaja. Igual un saludo y un agradecimiento para tu país, que han abierto las puertas a muchos de mis compatriotas. Venezuela les debe una grande.**

**Y sobre mi Género… obvio ¿No? Es decir, si no se da cuenta de que soy Femenina… tienen un serio problema.**

**(...)**

**¿Se cagaron no? jajajajajaja. Es broma lo anterior. Es Masculino, Macho Alfa, o al menos eso el que dicen mis papeles XD**

**Bueno listo que ya me estoy alargando. Una vez más, disculpas por la tardanza y espero que le gustara mi trabajo. ¡Reviews siempre inspiran señores!**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

A estas alturas, ya nada parecía importar para aquellas dos almas en pena.

Sumido en su larga reflexión, Adrien había sufrido una de sus más profundas desconexiones de la realidad. Tanto así fue, que no fue capaz, hasta cierto tiempo después, de reparar en la forma en que un intruso, en este caso Ladybug, se hallaba ante él.

Sentada sobre su regazo; Inclusive con sus enguantadas manos reposando sobre sus mejillas. Un movimiento algo propasado, a decir verdad…

La imagen podía tomarse como, sin nada de sutileza, sugerente.

La valentía que el traje de Mariquita portaba a la joven llegaba a ser sorprendente. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y, de una manera que sobrepasaba las expectativas, había conseguido mezclar la más grande valentía de Ladybug con el amor más puro de Marinette.

Aunque claro, eso era lo que se podía concluir de solo ver el exterior…

Por dentro, aparte de avergonzada por su atrevida movida, se hallaba el temor y el miedo adheridos a toda duda que todavía le causaba la revelación. Sus lágrimas mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa serena solo daba énfasis a lo delicado de la situación.

-Adrien… Chat Noir…- La pobre era un remolino de todo lo que alguna vez creyó sentir en su corazón. Este no hallaba por quien latir.

"_¿Por que tenia que ser tan complicado?"_

El rubio no presentaba mejor condición. Ni siquiera notó la desaparición de Plagg o la ventana abierta de par en par a espaldas de la heroína. Simplemente estaba con la mirada perdida.

-Yo… yo…- Intentaba ella al borde del quiebre dejando caer una lágrima sobre su impasible rostro…

Despertandolo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tomó en un abrazo precipitado, o algo muy parecido. Entre la posición que compartían y el como ella no salía del asombro absoluto por el movimiento, ahora osado, de él.

De su ensoñado modelo… de su compañero…

Él había enviado sus miedos al demonio. No era capaz de verla llorar y no hacer nada a pesar de sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Irremediablemente… el no podía permitir que la tristeza acechara su alma.

"¿Eso significaba que el…?"

Al final, ella terminó cediendo a la calidez de su cuerpo mientras se descargaba en llanto sobre su pecho.

Pasaron los minutos. Pronto la madrugada daría paso a la mañana y los tintes azulados caerían ante el alzamiento de la tonalidad rojiza de los primeros rayos del sol.

Como se decía, almas en pena…

La sintonía comenzó a darse en ellos. Con la salida de su prisión mental por un lado y el frenado al diluvio de emociones por el otro.

Era momento de dar la cara.

Azul y verde danzaban en la melodía que significaba aquella química; Una química de unos tímidos amigos por Yin, y la alta complicidad y confianza que significaban sus alter egos por Yang.

"_¿Así es el destino?"*_

-Marinette…- Por fin soltó sin cavilaciones en todo el día.

-Lo siento… si lo hubiera sabido antes…-

-Descuida- Interrumpió -lamento haber no podido cumplir con tu petición. Se que nuestra vida de superhéroes nos obliga a hacer sacrificios pero yo… realmente…- Sintió las palabras desaparecer mientras ahora una de sus manos invadía mejilla ajena.

-Lo se, Chaton…- Respondió dejando acariciar -No es tu culpa-

-De hecho si lo es- En referencia a la nota -Supongo que entre en pánico cuando te ibas- En constancia a lo de la Torre Eiffel.

-Igual, ahora me alegra que lo hubieras hecho- Concluyó mientras volvía a fijar su vista en él -Perdona haberte rechazado todas esas veces, Minou… yo…-

-No te disculpes, Luka es un gran chico y…- Volvió a intervenir premeditadamente.

Eso lo sentó en la ley de las cosas, o eso creía él.

Tan denso hasta el final…

"_¿O solo gustaba de jugar con ellos?"*_

-Tonto- Musito mientras fusiona su frente con la de él -El me agrada, pero él no es quien estoy…-

-Entonces…- Susurró impaciente interrumpiendo, otra vez, en tono que denotaba cierta felicidad.

-Motas fuera-

Los primeros rayos de luz invadieron la habitación dando a la imagen la sensación de perdurar hasta el mismísimo fin.

-Marinette igual Ladybug-

-Adrien igual Chat Noir-

Era el fin de un misterio… y el comienzo de un descubrimiento…

En aquella habitación, con aquella miradas, aquellas posturas, aquellos sentimientos… lentamente… sin remordimientos…

La imagen más reciente del Ladyblog era recreada por sus autores sin por fin una máscara de por medio.

Fin

* * *

***: Esas dos preguntas van juntas, por decirlo así.**

**Lo se. Un mes para actualizar. Ni siquiera parezco entender como parece volar el tiempo ahora. **

**Inclusive, irónicamente, ya tenía pensado el rumbo de este final en la cabeza. El bloqueo vino a la hora de escribirlo. Esta es la segunda vez que lo escribo ya que la primera…**

**Decidí que era mejor que los atrapara el sentimiento y no que explicaran cada uno su posición. Así me pareció más agradable y melódico con el resto del Fic. Hagan de cuenta que obviamente aclaran dudas pero es mejor dejárselo a la mente con una imagen imaginativa de por medio y no unas cuantas decenas de palabras.**

**Quizás un epílogo explique esto, pero se encuentra muy en duda.**

**Luego los problemas fuera de contexto a esto. Entre un vicio (uno sano), que desde mi pasado ha reclamado mi presencia,más la incertidumbre de mi futuro, ya que emigrar nunca es una experiencia que en palabras concisas se pueda resumir, y el masoquismo que yo mismo me infligo… Pues…**

**A lo que quiero llegar es que, en honor al final de esta historia, quise hacer una doble publicación:**

**1- El último capítulo de Nota del Futuro**

**2- El Prólogo de mi nuevo proyecto "El Vigésimo Miraculous"**

**Obviamente esto causó cierto retraso. De hecho, gracias al cumpleaños de mi mama, que derivó en un fin de semana en la playa, fue que se dio la desconexión de mi realidad y lo que provocó el que por fin pudiera dedicarme a esto.**

**Créanme, en momentos, el escribir se vuelve una satisfacción y un placer indescriptibles.**

**Al final, espero que el tiempo haya valido la pena para todos los que me dieron una oportunidad, y encima, le encanto esta corta travesía.**

**En serio muchas gracias por su paciencia y por llegar hasta el final. Sin querer sonar como publicidad, a los que les gusto mi escritura obviamente los invito a mi nueva travesía de Fanfiction (Una historia más oscura y profunda de Miraculous).**

**Y ahora, en honor de despedir… Gracias otra vez :)**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido. **

**Thanks for the Memories.**


End file.
